The invention relates to a weaving rotor with beat-up lamella in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
A weaving rotor for a series shed weaving machine with beat-up lamella for the weft thread known from the Patent Specification EP 0 137 071, where beat-up lamella arranged to follow one another in the direction of rotation of the weaving rotor are placed centrally between two beat-up lamella arranged to precede them. This arrangement has the disadvantage that the beat-up lamella have a relatively small spacing in the direction of extent of the axis of rotation of the weaving rotor so that it is difficult to reliably lay in a warp thread guided by laying-in elements between adjacent beat-up lamella. In particular in the case of a high warp thread density, there is the danger that the individual warp threads will be inserted incorrectly into the intermediate spaces between the beat-up lamella, which would lead to reediness or to weave faults.